A Salty Piece of Land
by Ella Whitlock
Summary: Spring Break '05, a bar, a voice, and a set caramel colored eyes. Join me on a completely NON-cannon, totally out of character adventure with our favorite group of people and a spunky little 3 year old name Emerson Louise.
1. Chapter 1 The Journey

**AN:** The characters in this story are not mine, they never have been, nor will the ever be. The title of this story is borrowed from the wonderful and great Mr. Jimmy Buffet, who's amazing book A Salty Piece of Land inspired this story line of mine. This is one of my many favorites and I've read it too many times to count, my story was inspired by Chapter 29 "Take Me to Your Blender" This chapter only sparked the writing bug for this story line and has nothing else to do with it. No copyright infringement intended. Please enjoy my story.

BPOV

 _May 2005_

 _Walking in from the beach, I hear the most beautiful voice on earth, a little Kid Rock mixed with Brad Paisley. Grabbing our drinks, I made my way back to my girls._

Five years later...

That memory has haunted me since my first trip with the girls without our parental units. Alice, Rose and I spent spring break of our senior year of college in Daytona Beach Florida living it up for two weeks; little did we know just how much our lives would change in such a short amount of time. Having a twin as well as an older brother has always been an adventure in our home,but add the blonde haired tomboy from next door to the mix and you get our crazy ass family. Edward, mine and Alice's older brother married Rose, the blonde haired tomboy from next door and are now expecting their first child in October.

"Rose, you ready? We need to leave now if we are going to make our flight. "

"As ready as I'll ever be. Why in the blue hell did we let that damn pixie talk us into this again?" Rose laughed rubbing her baby bump.

"At least it's not Vegas. Besides, two weeks at the beach versus a bachelorette party works for me any day of the week."

"Can you believe they are finally getting married?" Rose asked.

"All I can say is that it's about damn time. Five years, a three year boy and mark my words one on the way. I can almost guarantee that Alice let's it slip by the end of the week." I laughed.

"Come on, move your ass we are goin' be late as it is." Rose giggles.

After landing in Daytona three hours later I caught sight of a head full of curly blonde hair just before coming face to face with the most exotic pair of eyes I have ever seen. Only to lose him to a blonde with a rack to die for.

"That right there is proof that all the gorgeous ones are taken or gay." I whined to Rose as Alice walked up to us.

"Hola chickas!" Alice yells.

"Hey sissy. Missed you, ya haffer."

"Hey short stack. Where's mini me? Rose asked.

"At the bar with Emmett helping Jasper set up the new sound equipment as well as showing the new bartender around."

 _I know. I know. You are asking what bar, where's Alice been and who is mini me. So I will explain, Emmett and Alice met in 2005 while we were down here on vacation. Emmett owns and operates The Salt Lick, a beach front bar and Mini me is also known as Emerson Louise McCarty is my niece. As for Jasper, he is Emmett's best friend and business partner and the new bartender, no clue._

"New bartender?" Rose asked as I interrupted...

"And we finally get to meet Jasper. "

"Yes, Jasper is here to meet ya'll and as for the new bartender, I don't know either. We may need your help Bells, if that's okay. We had a waitress walk out, both hostess called out and Jasper is performing tonight."

"No problem as long as I keep my tips." I laughed.

"Sounds good to me."

"I can take names, but not much more than that." Rose offers while rubbing her baby bump.

Alice gets way to excited by the idea of working tables and doesn't shut up til we get to their house to settle in, clean up from traveling and get ready for the night. I can't believe I got roped into to waiting tables while on vacation, but what did my sister and Em expect when the bar you've worked at closes for renovations and only covers half your salary.


	2. Chapter 2 Traveling Tunes

JPOV

Emmett and I have been friends for years. Grew up together, raised hell together and opened a bar together. Years ago we came down to spend spring break being stupid frat boys, partying it up and drinking way more alcohol than the legal limit. I left with a memory of caramel brown eyes that haunt me; Emmett left with a dream and the girl. Here we both are five years later business partners, Em's a dad and I'm still haunted by those caramel eyes.

"Hey Em, I'm heading to get Char then to pick up the extra liquor order for this weekend. We should be back by 4 at the latest. "

"Cool."

"Bye uncnel Jazz. Pay me song for when get back." Emerson asked.

"Sure thing little lady. You think of a good one and I'll play it when I get back."

Making my way to the airport to pick up my sister-in-law I can't help but thinking back over last few years, everything I've accomplished, how proud my family is of me but I always come back to a pair of caramel colored eyes. The first time I saw those eyes was five years ago right after I moved here from Texas with my brother Peter and his wife Charlotte. Since then Emmett and I have purchased the bar, Emmett meet Alice, had a baby and now getting married. Alice had offered to pick up Char while she was picking up her sisters, but I told her I wanted to talk with my sister-in -law before we opened tonight. After calling to check the flight and finding out it was now delayed for two hours, I made my way to pick up our liquor order and then to the airport. After wandering around the airport killing time and making my way to the baggage claim area I noticed Alice and two other women hugging.

"Get your head out of the clouds cowboy. No girl will ever be good enough for you." Char laughs grabbing my hand and dragging me back to the jeep.

"You're right, but a guy can dream."

"Whatever you say Bubba." Char laughs.

"How is that asshole I call brother treatin' ya Char?" I ask, trying to take the heat off me.

"Pain in my ass as usual. How you doin' Bubs? Still haunted by those eyes only you have ever seen?" She laughs.

"How's the baby makin' goin'? Ya'll have any luck this go round?"

"Maybe, maybe not. What in the hell have you got me into this weekend ass munch?"

 _Damn, got on her last nerve already. Baby makin' must not be going so well or too well if you know what I mean._

"Well, we are on our way to pick up the last of the liquor order the weekend. Alice is picking up her sisters who are going to help out since we are short staffed til Wednesday. But what did we expect to happen when you close for a few weeks and people have bills to pay. You will be running the bar with me and Em, Alice is over the kitchen and God only knows who is doing what from there because we are way understaffed."

"How are the songs going with Emerson? Has she stumped you yet?" Char asked with a smile.

"Not yet and the songs are going great. I asked for a extra hard one today, so only time will tell what it will be.


	3. Chapter 3 Sneaky Snake

**Chapter 3 Sneaky Snakes**

 **BPOV**

We were greeted at the door by the two Em's with hugs and kisses for all.

"Beba, Jazz pay me song he get back. He pay anything me wants, him too. What him pay?" Em babbles.

"Alice, what type of music does Jazz play?"

"He plays a little bit of everything but sounds like Jason Aldean. Why?"

"Emmie Lou asked me for a song to have Jazz play and I'm guessing that's Jasper."

"Yep, that's him. Are you going to try and stump him?" She laughs.

"How'd you guess that?"

"Emmie Lou, ask Jazz to play 'Sneaky Snake'. You will love it. It's one of my favorites. Pawpaw use to play it for me and your momma. It's the first song I learned to play on the guitar."

"Tank tou, Beba. Me ask him to pay it."

"Why in the hell did you pick that song, Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Because I haven't heard a man sing that song since Daddy died and Alice said Jasper is from Texas so he should know it. Now show me around the bar before we open." I managed to get out without the waterworks for a change.

Emmett has informed me that the bar has been closed the last two weeks for renovations and tonight kicks off a weekend of grand re-opening fun. The place looks amazing for being completely remodeled in two weeks. The place has gone from a small open room with a bar and stage to a large open air bar with a stage, dance floor and table that open up onto the deck bar that opens out to the beach that now has a larger bar area. Emmett also said they now offer JetSki rentals, chair and umbrella combos as well as banana boat rides, so all in all I would say things are going well for them. I wonder if they need any permanent help. It's about time for a change and several hundred miles put between myself and James; the asshole who has made my life living hell for the last two years, but I'm not going there now.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the twang of a guitar just as the most beautiful voice I have ever heard started in on the first lines of the most important song of my childhood and the tears started to flow.

"THAT'S THE VOICE!" My subconscious screams at me.

"Beba, no cry Beba. Jazz make Beba cry mommy, him no pay." Emerson says looking lost and confused.

"No, Emmie Lou, I'm okay." I whisper leaning down to hug her.

"Bells, you okay?" Alice asked.

"The voice. It's the voice I told you about." I start to explain as I hear Em talking to someone.

"Jazz no pay. Make Beba cry."

"Who's crying, Little Lady?" I hear the voice ask.

"Beba cry. Neaky Nake make my Beba cry. No pay Jazz, no pay."

"Emerson Louise, show me who is crying." the voice asked concerned.

I watched as Emmie Lou was picked up and carried over to Alice and myself. Pulling out of Alice's arms to take Emerson I come face to face with the man that belongs to the voice of my dreams.

"Em, I told you I was okay. There was no reason for you to make him stop playing." I start to explain.

"But Beba cry." She whispered while snuggling into my neck.

Turning back to the man as he raises his hand to my cheek and says….

"It's you."

"It's the voice"

"Excuse me?" We both ask at the same time.

"The eyes… five years ago…."

"The voice….haunted me…..hear you always…."

Next thing I know, two arms are wrapped around me, Emerson is giggling and I hear the words 'finally home' and all is right in my world for the first time in my life.

 **JPOV**

"Pay me song Jazz. Pay me song." Em yells running across the dance floor.

"Did you pick a good one Em?" I asked knowing it's going to be another nursery rhyme.

"Neaky Nake, Jazz. Beba say Neaky Nake."

"Sure thing little one. Let me grab my guitar." I explain walking towards Alice who is shaking her head.

"Jasper, please if you don't know it, don't try. It would kill me for you to make something up."

"You know me better than that Al. If it's the song I'm thinking of, my granddaddy use to sing it to me all the time."

"Pay now Pay now." Em yells bouncing up and down.

"Okay, okay Em. Here ya go." as I start to play one of my most favorite childhood songs.

 _Boys and girls take warning, "If you go near the lake_

 _Keep your eyes wide open and look for sneaky snake"_

 _Now maybe you won't see him and maybe you won't hear_

 _But he'll sneak up behind you and drink all your root beer_

 _And then sneaky snake goes dancin', wigglin' and a-hissin'_

 _Sneaky snake goes dancin', a-gigglin' and a-kissin'_

 _I don't like old sneaky snake, he laughs too much you see_

 _When he goes wigglin' through the grass, it tickles his underneath_

 _Well, sneaky snake drinks root beer and he just makes me sick_

 _When he is not dancin', he looks just like a stick_

 _Now, he doesn't have any arms or legs, you cannot see his ears_

 _And while we are not lookin', he's stealin' all of our beer_

 _And then sneaky snake goes dancin', wigglin' and a-hissin'_

 _Sneaky snake goes dancin', a-gigglin' and a-kissin'_

 _I don't like old sneaky snake, he laughs too much you see_

 _When he goes wigglin' through the grass, it tickles his underneath_

"Beba no cry Beba. Jazz make Beba cry mommy. Him no pay. No pay Jazz." I hear Emerson cry out.

I stop playing when I see Alice shaking her head no while walking towards Emerson and the brunette holding her. I heard Al ask if she was alright, but not the brunette's answer as Em starts yelling and running towards me.

"JAZZ NO PAY. HE MAKE MY BEBA CRY."

"Who's crying, Sweet Pea?" I ask concerned while scooping her up into my arms.

"Beba cry. Neaky Nake make my Beba cry. No pay Jazz. no pay."

"Emerson Louise, show Jazz who is crying." I asked walking towards Alice and the brunette.

"Emmie Lou, I told you I was okay. There was no reason for you to make Jazz stop playing. I told you it was my favorite song." She says to Emerson taking her from my arms.

"But Beba cry." I hear Em whisper as she snuggles into her neck.

Looking up from Em I come face to face with the eyes that have haunted me for what seems like a lifetime.

"It's you."

"It's the voice"

"Excuse me?" We both ask at the same time.

"The eyes… five years ago…."

"The voice….haunted me…..hear you always…."

Next thing I know, my arms are wrapped around the brunette, Emerson is giggling and I hear the words 'finally home' and all is right in my world for the first time in my life.

 **AN:** The song _Sneaky Snake_ is by Tom T. Hall and is one of the few songs that will bring my teenage daughters to tears. Their Papa used to sing this song to them all the time. My little one use to say "Pay Neaky Nake papa. Pay Neaky Nake." every time we walked into their house, running right to his guitar in the corner. I hate to say we lost this wonderful man to colon cancer in 2011 after a 9 year battle and my girls sang this song one last time just for him. I hope one day that they will share this part of their Papa with their kids, happy tears and all.


End file.
